


Tumblr ficlets

by cavaleira



Category: Marvel (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Crack, Cunnilingus, Ficlets, Fluff, Intersex Loki, M/M, Old Age, Rough Sex, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-23 12:48:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/926619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cavaleira/pseuds/cavaleira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Random ficlets and such originally posted on my tumblr.</p><p>1. Into Eternity - old man Loki and Thor finally find peace with each other. Gen.<br/>2. Cold War - teenage Thor/Loki shenanigans, including tickling and snowball fights. Explicit.<br/>3. Like A Virgin - nervous, intersex!Loki getting cunnilingus from Thor for the first time. Explicit.<br/>4. For Glory - In which Loki is thoroughly impressed and then gets thoroughly fucked. Explicit.<br/>5. Reasons My Son is Crying - A Hydra agent finds out that Thor is totally the kind of dad to show people pictures of his kid. Crack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Into Eternity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on a tumblr post from lokis-gspot, suggesting the idea of old man Thor and Loki finding peace with each other. Rated PG.

"More?" Loki asks, quirking an eyebrow.

Thor smiles and nods. Loki reaches for the bottle of wine on the table between them and refills both of their goblets. Neither one of them is as spry as they once were, but Loki's fingers are as quick and nimble as ever. They are long and graceful and the black polish on his nails shines in the firelight. 

Thor has had lifetimes with these hands; he has held them in the softness of love and guarded himself from them in the throes of violence. In the past few hundred years it has been love more often than not, and Thor is grateful for it.

Tonight they lounge in Thor's sitting room, two old men spending the evening sharing a bottle of wine.

They talk about everything and nothing, casual words and half-finished conversations peppered in between long periods of amiable silence. Loki's voice is rougher than it used to be, but it still has that same melodious hint to it. It makes Thor want to listen to his stories for hours as he did when they were young.

Though Loki's face is lined with wrinkles and his shoulder length hair is gray, he's still beautiful in Thor's eyes. Loki still has the same mischievous glint in his eyes and the same exasperated glare reserved for Thor alone, but there are new things too. Thor's favorite is the smile that always hovers at the corners of Loki's lips now, especially when he thinks Thor is not looking. Thor knows that his own skin is roughened and weathered, but Loki doesn't seem to mind. He teases Thor about it sometimes but other times he merely stares, endlessly curious about how the centuries have changed Thor and how they have changed each other. 

The peace between them is like a fine diamond, both precious and unyielding. It took Thor years to understand that sometimes peace is not something you can fight for. It isn't a battle, but a series of smaller decisions that build up over centuries, forging a path that seemed impossible before.

It's growing older and learning lessons that only time can teach. It's choosing to be complementary instead of conflicted. It's soft laughter and inside jokes fondly remembered. It's a kiss pressed to the shell of an ear and fingers entwined in passion.

Or a quiet evening spent sharing a drink with the love of your life.

When the wine is finished, they both rise and Thor wastes no time pulling Loki into his arms. Thor presses his forehead against Loki's and then kisses him slowly, the taste of wine sweet on Loki's lips.

"You're a sentimental old fool," Loki says when they break for air. Thor only laughs softly and traces Loki's answering smile with his thumb.

Their eyes meet and Thor can see whole millennia there in Loki's irises, everything that led them up to this point. All at once, Loki is the boy Thor played pranks with and the young man who traveled by Thor's side. He is the nemesis who broke Thor's heart over and over again and the old man whose quiet, clever presence has filled Thor's twilight years with unfathomable joy. 

Loki frowns and touches Thor's beard. "This has grown entirely too long, Thor."

"Has it now," Thor chuckles.

"I'll trim it. Tomorrow," Loki says in a tone that brooks no argument.

Thor finds himself already looking forward to it, the cool touch of Loki's fingers on his face while he berates Thor for having let the beard grow so long in the first place.

Loki kisses Thor again and then slips out of his arms and walks away, melting into the shadows.

Thor doesn't ask if Loki will come back. He doesn't have to. 

While Thor has always thrived in the sun, Loki still prefers the cool quiet of evening. Loki likes to spend this time on the solitary pursuits that soothe his ever restless spirit. Perhaps tonight he'll wander around the citadel or disappear to his rooms to work on spells into the wee hours of the night. 

But before dawn breaks, he will slide into bed beside Thor. Thor will pull Loki into his warm embrace and Loki will tuck his head under Thor's chin.

And in the darkness, their breathing will align and even out into sleep as they sink into the sweet inevitability of each other. 


	2. Cold War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by tumblr posts from bundtfuck and claricechiarasorcha. Featuring teenage dickwads in love, snow, tickling, and (of course) fucking. Explicit.

"Aren't you a bit too old for pouting, Thor?" Loki asked sarcastically as he trudged through the snow, Thor trailing slightly behind him. All was quiet except the whistling wind and the sound of snow beneath their feet. The light of the late afternoon sun was bright as it reflected off of the white snow.

"I'm cold," Thor said petulantly.

Loki stopped and turned around to glare at his brother. "Well, you're the one who insisted on going on a winter hunting trip. Don't complain to me about it now."

Thor glared right back at Loki. Thor's cheeks and the tip of his nose were flushed red from the cold and his blue eyes were bright with annoyance. But even though he looked miserable and his hair was wet with snow, Thor was as gorgeous as ever. 

Loki wondered which of them was the greater fool: Thor for being Thor or Loki for being doomed to love him and his stupid, handsome face for all eternity.

"You're certainly no stranger to complaining, brother," Thor said. "And also, let us not forget that it was _you_ who started the snowball fight."

Loki rolled his eyes. "Because you were being annoying. And besides, you didn't have to continue it."

Thor laughed, his breath visible in the cold air with every exhalation. "So that you can do whatever you please with no retaliation? Oh, I think not."

"And how well did that work out for you?" Loki asked smugly as he gestured to Thor and his wet clothing. Not that his own clothing and hair weren't also a mess. But since he wasn't as freezing and miserable as Thor was, Loki considered it a victory.

Thor scowled. "It's hardly fair. No matter how hard I try you never seem to feel the cold."

Loki still wasn't quite sure why that was, perhaps it was a function of his sorcery that he still did not quite understand. He was gifted with seidr, but he was still only an apprentice yet. But whatever the reason, it made Loki positively gleeful to be able to use it to get the upper hand on Thor.

"You always fight dirty, Loki," Thor complained. "Stuffing snow down the back of my pants was completely uncalled for."

Loki laughed. "Such is the price of playing games with me, brother."

Thor frowned and wrapped his arms around himself. His eyes were downcast and his teeth were chattering.

Loki sighed. "Fine," he said, taking pity on Thor. "I saw a cave some ways back. Why don't we head there and stop for the night?" 

Thor beamed, his troubles seemingly forgotten. Loki snorted. And they said _he_ was the manipulative one.

Although perhaps Thor deserved to be cut a little slack. Despite what they told their friends and family, this was hardly a hunting trip at all. It was an excuse to get away from Asgard for a time so they could spend some quality time fucking each other senseless without fear of interruption. It warmed Loki that Thor desired Loki's undivided attention so badly that he would trudge through ice and snow for it. It was really rather sweet of Thor, in his own way.

It did not take long for them to reach the cave Loki had spotted before, and they wasted no time setting up camp. Loki lit a small fire and laid out some furs for them to sleep on while Thor quickly stripped out of his sopping wet clothing. Loki took off his own clothing as well and then looked over at Thor.

Loki rolled his eyes. "Oh come here," he said. Thor came to him and Loki pulled Thor's shivering body into his arms, running his hands across firm muscles to warm him up.

They lay down on the furs together, Loki spooning Thor from behind. Thor sighed happily as Loki used his magic to dry Thor's hair, and after a few minutes, Thor's shivering stopped entirely.

"Thank you," Thor murmured and Loki grunted in reply. His limbs felt heavy and relaxed, and Thor's body felt so good pressed against his own. 

He should have known better than to think that the peace would last.

Loki tensed up when Thor reached his fingers back and tickled Loki's side. "Don't you dare start," Loki warned.

"Fine," Thor said and they settled into silence again. That only lasted a few moments before Thor's fingers were back at Loki's side again, not tickling, but stroking slowly.

" _Thor._ "

"What? I am only touching you, Loki. I thought you liked that."

Loki scowled and was about to issue a scathing retort when Thor flew into action. He turned over and pushed Loki flat on his back, tickling his sides mercilessly.

And Loki was... he was _giggling_ and it was most undignified. He wanted to yell at Thor but he was laughing too hard and could barely get a word out.

Loki managed to take Thor by surprise, kicking him in the chest and forcing him backwards. Loki pounced on him then, tickling Thor's stomach while Thor went for Loki's under arms, giving as good as got. Their laughter echoed through the cave as they struggled against each other. 

But Thor had always been physically stronger than Loki. Loki could feel the subtle coiling of Thor's muscles, the evidence that Thor would soon make a move. Loki decided that his best option was to put some distance between them and he pushed at Thor's chest, using it for leverage to propel himself away. He didn't get far before Thor's iron grip wrapped around his ankle.

"Thor, you stupid cur," Loki snapped as he struggled uselessly to get away.

"Wicked trickster," Thor threw back at him as he dragged Loki towards him. "Did you think I would not repay you for earlier?"

Loki's sounds of struggle quickly became laughter as Thor tickled his foot. Loki kicked at Thor with his other foot, but Thor was unstoppable. He did not rest until Loki was laying back on the furs again with Thor straddling him. Even then, there was only a brief reprieve before Thor started tickling Loki's under arms. Loki couldn't stop laughing, the sounds coming out of him in great bursts until tears started to stream from his eyes.

"Enough. _Stop_ ," Loki managed to choke out, and Thor did. They breathed hard as they started at each other in the dim light. Though Thor had stopped tickling Loki, they were both painfully aware of the way his warm hands remained on Loki's chest. Thor could be such a bastard sometimes, but Loki would be lying if he said he didn't hunger for Thor's touch.

"Loki…" Thor started, but all words left him when he leaned down and kissed Loki. Loki moaned as he kissed back, the delicious slide of Thor's tongue against his own. Thor's hands were everywhere, each touch lighting Loki up like a firebrand. They moaned and writhed against each other, losing themselves in rough, hungry kisses that left them both breathless.

Thor tried to tickle Loki's side a little bit but Loki slapped his hand hard.

"Stop with that or I'll leave you out in the snow. Don't think I won't," Loki threatened. He could tell that Thor didn't believe him, but he _did_ cease in his tickling so that was all that mattered for now.

"Did you bring oil?" Thor asked.

Loki snorted. "Of course I did. It's in my bag."

Thor grinned. "You think of everything."

"Well, _someone_ has to."

Thor raised his hand up, making a threatening tickling gesture.

"Out in the snow, Thor," Loki said, reminding Thor of his own threat. "I mean it."

"If you say so," Thor said, his voice tinged with laughter. Thor got up, grabbed the oil from Loki's bag, and then settled back down between Loki's spread legs. Thor drizzled some oil on his fingers and Loki spread his legs wider, breath hitching with anticipation. They both sighed as Thor slid one and then two fingers inside, stroking and scissoring them inside to make Loki open up for him.

"See, you _do_ like my fingers," Thor said smugly.

"Well this is, oh _fuck_ , a far better use for them."

Thor added a third finger and Loki threw his head back and moaned. He stroked Loki's cock in time with his thrusting his fingers and Loki felt himself coming undone. Loki both loved and hated it; Thor knew how to give Loki what he wanted, but he was always so damn smug about it.

"Oh wipe that grin off your face," Loki said sharply, "you've barely done anything worth smiling about."

"Are you sure?" Thor asked as he gave a particularly hard thrust that made Loki keen.

"Arrogant bastard," Loki managed to spit out as Thor licked a stripe up the length of Loki's dick.

"Tell me my confidence is misplaced then," Thor said. Loki said nothing, and Thor's grin widened.

"I'll get you back for this, Thor," Loki growled in between gasping moans of pleasure. Loki looked up and he could see the effect it was having on Thor too; his dilated pupils, flushed cheeks, and the bead of precome at the tip of his hard erection. And it was all because of his desire for Loki. It was a heady feeling, to be wanted so badly. Loki loved intense rush of being away from Asgard and having Thor's focus on him alone. 

"I'm going to fuck you so hard, Loki," Thor said in a low voice. "Make you take it so deep and fill you with my seed. And then when you're limp and sated, I'll fuck you full again."

And Loki shuddered because unlike Loki, Thor was the kind of person who always kept his word.

"Do it then, damn you," Loki said through clenched teeth, hoping it came out sounding more like a demand and less like begging.

Loki moaned at the loss when Thor slid his fingers out of Loki's hole so he could slick up his own cock. When Thor was finished, he lifted Loki's legs up over his shoulders and pressed the blunt head of his cock against Loki's tight hole.

Loki felt like he could barely breathe as Thor's cock slowly stretched him open and sank inside.

"Oh Loki, _brother_ ," Thor moaned as he slowly worked up a rhythm. Loki pushed back with his own hips, his movement in sync with Thor's sinuous thrusts. 

"Eager for it, aren't you?" Thor said, reaching down a hand to play with Loki's nipples.

"As are you," Loki threw back. "So come on then, _fuck me_."

Thor smiled and let Loki's legs slide down from his shoulders. He leaned forward until they were chest to chest, and then Loki wrapped his legs around Thor's waist. 

Loki started to make a comment telling Thor to get on with it already when Thor thrust into him hard. He moaned brokenly and clawed at Thor's back as Thor pounded him mercilessly into the ground. Thor held nothing back, his hips moving with ruthless precision. Sweat dripped down from Thor's brow with the effort, but he continued fucking Loki hard, never slowing down and never letting up. Loki could only hold on for dear life, trying to reign in the obscene noises Thor was fucking out of him.

"Don't hold back," Thor said, "no one can hear you but me."

Loki felt a like a dam broke inside of him as more sounds poured out from his lips, increasingly desperate cries for _more_ , _now_ , and _harder._

" _Yes_ , take it," Thor moaned. "You feel so good, Loki."

Thor snaked a hand down and gripped Loki's cock, stroking it roughly in time with his powerful thrusts. It only took a few strokes before Loki was shouting and coming hard all over his chest and stomach. Thor fucked Loki through his orgasm as he desperately chased his own. 

Loki looked up at Thor, locking eyes with him as he smoothed the hair back from Thor's face. Though Loki was exhausted, he didn't dare look away because he loved this part. He loved Thor's low moans and flushed face, his harsh breathing and swollen lips. He loved all of the emotions that washed over Thor's face right when he was about to come. Loki wouldn't miss that for the world. 

I _did that_ , Loki thought and then he moaned at the sensation of Thor coming inside him.

***

  


When morning came, Loki felt deliciously sated and pleasantly sore. It had been quite a night, and Thor had made good on all of his promises.

As they got dressed, Thor was sweet and affectionate with Loki, as he always was after a good fuck. This pleased Loki greatly, but not just because he secretly liked Thor's easy touches and playful kisses. No, it was because it threw Thor off his game and made him think that everything was fine now.

"Thor, will you grab my bag?" Loki asked. "It's right over by the front of the cave."

"Of course," Thor said, flashing Loki a quick grin. Loki was almost sorry that the grin would soon be wiped from Thor's face. _Almost._

When Thor was right by the entrance, an unnatural gust of wind blew that pushed him forward and then buried him in a huge heap of snow.

" _Loki_ ," Thor growled, but Loki only laughed. 


	3. Like a Virgin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> featuring nervous, intersex!Loki getting cunnilingus from Thor for the first time. Explicit.
> 
> Based on one of bundtfuck's delicious thorki wants/headcanons. Originally posted on my tumblr here: http://cavaleirahh.tumblr.com/post/59472622195/fic-like-a-virgin

Twilight streamed through the windows of Loki's bedroom as he tore through his closet for something suitable to wear. When nothing seemed right, he took to nervously pacing across the room. He was sure he looked a fool, naked and still damp from bathing as he was, but there was no help for it. Loki prided himself on being able to remain calm and collected in any situation, but now he found his heart seized by an anxiety he could not master.

Thor's arrival was fast approaching and he would be expecting Loki to make good on his promise. The only problem was that Loki wasn't sure he could actually go through with it. 

Loki let out a frustrated sigh as he stopped in front of his full-length mirror to stare at his own naked body. Though still tall and slender, Loki was no longer an awkward youth. He was a finally a man, gangly limbs now filled out with lean muscle.

Thor seemed to enjoy Loki's body very much in the short time since they had finally become lovers. It was still so new and exciting that Loki could scarcely believe it sometimes. The way Loki's heart raced when he looked upon Thor these days was nothing short of embarrassing, but then Thor would smile at him and Loki forgot to care. They spent hour upon hour in bed together, kissing, sucking, and fucking each other to new heights of pleasure. Thor always touched Loki with such obvious adoration and it was shameful just how much Loki craved his easy affection.

But despite their explorations, there was still a part of him Thor had never seen before.

With a shaky breath, Loki cast off the glamour upon his sex. While his cock remained, the illusion of testicles faded to reveal the soft, pink folds that were truly there. Loki lifted up his cock and parted his legs in order to get a better view of his cunt. The skin was smooth and hairless as he reached down to touch, parting the plump outer lips to see inside. Loki averted his eyes as he felt the familiar shame pooling deep in his belly. He was... he was a _freak_ , and for some reason Thor yearned to see him in all his so-called glory.

Loki turned away from his reflection entirely and went back to choosing an outfit, cursing Thor's name under his breath all the while. 

Loki had known for a long time that he wasn't like the other boys. He did not know why he was different, only that he was. When he was a child, Frigga sat him down talked to him about his body. She was kind and gentle and made it clear to him that while it was nothing to be ashamed of, others might not understand. And so Loki had done his best to keep the quirk in his anatomy to himself, lest everyone else discover that their cruel words about him being a womanly sorcerer were not so far off the mark. 

Thor knew, at least on some level. When they were younger, he'd gotten a brief glimpse of Loki as they put on dry clothes after a day of swimming. Thor's eyes had widened and Loki remembered the terror that gripped him then, that Thor would judge him or reveal his secret to others. But Thor never brought it up again. Loki got the impression that Frigga had talked to him and told him not to pry.

As his magic developed, Loki learned how to cast a glamour on himself to prevent any more difficult situations. It was closer to an illusion spell than a full transformation, as such a thing would require too much energy to maintain constantly. No matter how Loki felt about his cunt, he wasn't going to allow it hamper his magical development.

Loki had gone through his share of both male and female lovers in his time, as the glamour allowed him to have sex with them without fear of discovery. But no matter how pleasurable it was, Loki could still feel his cunt aching between his legs, so wet and wanting. When his lovers left, Loki would spread his legs wide and stroke himself there, desperately pressing his fingers inside the tight little hole. And when he came, he always imagined that it was someone else between his legs pleasuring him, someone who truly wanted _all_ of him. 

After going through a mountain of outfits, Loki settled on a simple pair of black breeches and a dark green tunic with gold trim. The clean lines of the clothing emphasized his body in all the right ways without making it seem like he was trying too hard. Loki cast a spell on the discarded outfits, commanding the clothing to put itself away while he set about combing his hair. However, choosing an outfit did nothing to quell Loki's anxiety. What he chose to wear likely didn't matter; it certainly hadn't made a difference the first and only time he'd trusted someone enough to show his true self.

Several years prior, Loki took quite a liking to Agni, the son of one of Odin's councillors. The feeling was very much mutual, to the point where Loki convinced himself to take a chance and reveal himself.

"What are you?" Agni had said, and the look of shock on his face still haunted Loki to this day. They both panicked then, Loki hastily putting his pants back on and threatening to make the Agni's life a living Hel if he ever told anyone Loki's secret. He never did.

But now Thor wanted to see. Thor, whose curious fingers liked to brush across the place where Loki's cunt lay hidden. Thor, who unlike Loki's previous lovers knew Loki well enough to notice the way he reacted to it. He had been particularly forward during their last coupling, though he stopped after a pointed glare from Loki.

"I just want to know you, Loki. Nothing about you could ever scare me away," Thor had said when they talked about it afterwards. 

Loki crossed his arms and put his back to Thor, but after a few minutes he quietly whispered, "yes."

Thor reached for him then, but Loki smacked his eager hands away. "Not now," Loki said. "Next time."

And now "next time" was upon him.

***

  


"Loki," Thor said, a broad smile on his face when he burst into Loki's chambers. Thor looked gorgeous as usual, dressed in red, dark blue, and silver. His clothing was not as formal as his armor but very fine nonetheless. His hair was loose and hung about his face like spun gold.

Thor strode across the room and pulled Loki into a tender kiss. Loki sighed into it, loving the feel of Thor's body pressed against his own. Thor smelled so damned good, freshly bathed but still so perfectly, uniquely _Thor_.

"I'm glad you did not come to me stinking like a beast," Loki said when they broke for air. 

Thor laughed. "I thought you liked my smell, Loki."

Loki rolled his eyes. "Not when you're all sweaty from training," he said, which was a complete and utter lie. Even now he felt himself shuddering at the memory Thor coming to him fresh from the training yards just a few weeks ago. He'd fucked Loki right up against the door, the doorframe rattling with every powerful thrust.

Thor's expression was smug as he looked at Loki, as if he were remembering the exact same thing. Loki was about to let loose a scathing retort when Thor leaned in and kissed him again. When Thor pulled away, he tipped Loki's chin up with his hand, forcing their eyes to meet.

"But if I may be serious for a moment, tonight is special, Loki. I would not come to you with anything less than my best."

"Oh," Loki said, anxiety tensing in his gut at the reminder of the evening's purpose. Thor's eyes filled with concern, as he seemed to pick up on Loki's nervousness. He looked like he was going to issue some sappy reassurance, but Loki leaned in and kissed him hard as a distraction.

It proved to be quite an effective one when Thor moaned and kissed Loki back. Thor picked Loki up and though Loki made a noise of protest, he wrapped his legs around Thor's waist. Desire flared in him as he rubbed his crotch against Thor's while they kissed. He could feel Thor's erection through his pants, hot and hard against Loki's own cock and cunt. 

Thor walked them toward the bed and then tossed Loki onto it, laughing brightly all the while. Loki scowled at him as he bounced on the mattress, but he found that Thor's playfulness helped relieve some of his tension. Knowing Thor, he had likely done it on purpose for that very reason. Thor could be far more perceptive than people gave him credit for. 

Thor climbed onto the mattress, covering Loki's body with his own. Thor was warm and heavy on top of him as they melted into each other, focused on nothing but languid kisses and hands tangled in each others' hair. It had taken so long for Loki to even admit that he longed for this, and now he was greedy for it. He wanted to possess Thor utterly, to lay claim to everything Thor had to offer and more. And now that he had what he wanted, the fear of losing it sat like a stone in the pit of his stomach. 

Thor began shrugging out of his clothing and Loki reveled in touching each bit of golden skin as it was revealed. Even though Loki lusted after Thor's body, his still felt a sharp stab of envy for Thor's physique every time they slept together. Thor was so perfectly formed, the ideal that everyone strived for. Thor never had to worry about his body, never had to hide himself away in fear of judgement. 

With a swift movement, Loki rolled them over so that he was on top of Thor. Loki leaned down to kiss Thor again as he ran his hands all over Thor's bare skin. But as much as Loki enjoyed it, it was a distraction more than anything else. Focusing on Thor's body made it so much easier for Loki to forget about his own.

But Thor it seemed had forgotten nothing.

Thor broke their kiss and pushed Loki up to a straddling position. He ran his fingers up Loki's thighs and then slid them under Loki's shirt. Loki was tempted to pull away but Thor's touch was so reverent, his eyes filled with such lust and adoration.

"Don't be nervous, Loki," Thor said.

"I'm not," Loki snapped, although he knew it was one of the least convincing lies he'd ever told. As if to disprove his nervousness, Loki helped Thor with removing his shirt and tossing it aside. Thor reached for Loki's waistband next, but this time Loki _did_ pull away. 

"I can do it myself," Loki said as he got to his feet. He took a breath and started to pull the waistband down but he could feel Thor's eyes upon him. Loki looked over at Thor and glared. 

"What are you... don't _look_ ," Loki hissed.

"Loki," Thor said with a fond but exasperated sigh.

"Just shut up," Loki said, turning away from Thor and refusing to meet his gaze as he stripped down. He felt like such a fool, behaving like a skittish maiden at her deflowering. 

When he was finally naked, he climbed on the bed and lay down next to Thor. But when Thor rolled over to look at him, Loki's legs clenched together tightly as if by their own accord. His cock was only half-hard, as he was far too nervous to maintain a full erection.

Thor shuffled around so that was kneeling before Loki. He ran his hands up Loki's thighs before settling them on his hips, their comforting weight making Loki feel grounded. 

"Loki," Thor said gently. "Show me. Please."

"Fine," Loki said in a fit of pique. He glared at Thor as he spread his legs wide, as if daring Thor to reject him. His breathing was harsh and heavy as he clung tight to his anger. Anything to forget about the fact that he felt so incredibly exposed.

Thor stared at Loki's crotch for what felt like an eternity, getting his fill. When he finally looked up again, his eyes were dark with lust. "Loki, you're so beautiful," he said. "Let me touch you, brother. Let me make you feel good."

Loki nodded and moaned, the sound rough and broken as if it had been torn from him. For years and years he'd _ached_ for this and now here was Thor, offering it so freely and openly. It was almost too much to bear. 

Thor smiled and then reached out with the flat of two fingers, softly dragging them up and down across Loki's cunt. Loki gasped, pleasure shooting through him like electric sparks. He'd touched himself that way many times, but it felt so different to have someone else's hands upon him.

Thor continued to tease Loki's outer lips, his touch becoming firmer with each pass. Thor knew exactly what he was doing and Loki spared a brief moment of hatred for every woman Thor had been with before, even as he moaned softly and arched up into Thor's touch.

Thor moved his fingers away but before Loki could protest, strong hands were on his thighs, making him spread his legs wider. Thor leaned down then, resting his head against Loki's upper thigh. Loki shuddered at the softness of Thor's beard on his skin and the tip of Thor's nose against his cunt. Thor breathed him in, humming softly as he nuzzled and pressed little kisses against the plump lips. His breath came out warm little puffs that made Loki squirm for more sensation.

"Mmm, you smell so good, Loki," Thor said his voice a deep rumble that vibrated pleasantly down into Loki's core. He brought his fingers back up and started stroking Loki again, slowly and rhythmically. Loki could feel himself growing wetter and wetter under Thor's fingers. 

"Does it feel good, Loki?" Thor asked.

"You and your stupid questions," Loki managed to choke out in between breathless little moans.

"It's okay. Let me take care of you, brother."

Normally Loki would have insisted he could take care of himself, but Thor was being so good to him, touching him just right. Thor slipped a couple fingers into his mouth and sucked them, making them nice and slick. And even though Loki knew it was coming, he still cried out when Thor slid a finger inside his cunt.

"Loki, are you-"

"Yes, you imbecile," Loki hissed. " _More_."

Thor laughed and slid the second finger inside along the first one. Thor started slowly but his thrusts soon became harder and faster. Loki thrust his own hips up to match Thor's rhythm, biting his lip to try and hold back his moans. Thor's thumb occasionally brushed against Loki's clit but it was nowhere near enough. If it didn't feel so good, Loki would have kicked Thor in the head for being such a damn tease.

When Thor finally _did_ start licking, it was so good that Loki could have cried. Thor's lips and tongue felt exquisite as he tasted Loki, but his tongue didn't soothe the ache in Loki's clit; it only made it stronger, made him claw at the sheets in desperation for more.

" _Thor_ ," Loki choked out. Loki's legs trembled as he tried and failed to keep his gasping moans from spilling out. Loki had never been so wet in his entire life, slick from Thor's tongue as well as his own juices. 

Loki nearly arched off the bed when Thor slid a third finger in, the thrusts of his fingers moving in sinuous rhythm with his tongue. 

He looked down at Thor there between his legs, eating Loki's cunt like there was nothing in all the realms he wanted more. It made Loki even wetter to see how badly Thor wanted him, every single part of him. It hit Loki then that Thor was not going to run. That this was real, that he could simply _have_ this. And as Loki's fear faded his desire rose, intense and all-consuming like wildfire. 

Loki threw his head back and moaned as he gripped Thor's hair tightly. He ground his cunt against Thor's face with complete abandon, greedily chasing his own pleasure. Loki didn't bother holding back his moans anymore, just let his body take what it needed. Sweat dripped down his his brow and he felt so terribly, wonderfully alive.

He could feel his climax building, coiling in the base of his spine. Loki had experienced plenty of orgasms in his life, but it never like this before. It was so blinding in its intensity that all coherent thought left him and he was nothing but a mess of pleasure beneath Thor's lips, tongue, and fingers. 

"Oh Thor, oh _fuck_ ," Loki moaned as his vision went white and his whole body arched and shook violently with the force of his orgasm. 

Loki collapsed in exhaustion and let his mind drift, floating in a pleasant haze for gods knew how long. He could vaguely feel Thor holding him close, stroking his hair as Loki's lucidity slowly returned.

"Welcome back," Thor said when Loki finally looked at him again. Loki gave Thor a muzzy smile and burrowed deeper into Thor's side. He looked down and saw that Thor was still hard, though he didn't seem to be pressuring or rushing Loki to do anything about it.

"I can-"

"Don't worry about me, Loki. There's plenty of time for that."

Loki swallowed hard over the lump in his throat. There were so many things he wanted to say to Thor, but he seemed to be at a loss. So he pulled Thor close and kissed him hard, thrilling at the taste of himself on Thor's lips. When they broke for air, Thor smiled at him, his eyes full of understanding of everything Loki was unable to say. 

They lay there kissing for a few minutes until Loki felt the tell-tale signs of arousal upon him again. After centuries of waiting, once was not nearly enough. Emboldened with a new confidence, Loki took Thor's hand and pressed it firmly to his cunt. He moaned as Thor took the hint and started stroking him.

"Again?" Thor said.

"Ohh… oh _yes_ , Thor," Loki breathed out as Thor's fingers teased at his clit. Thor grinned and Loki moaned as he watched that blond head go down between his legs again. 

Loki wondered how many times Thor could make him come in one evening. He couldn't wait to find out.


	4. For Glory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Loki is thoroughly impressed and then gets thoroughly fucked. Explicit.

There are cheers all around when the last troll lies dead, felled by Thor’s hammer.

When a large group of the creatures had crawled out from their caves to terrorize an Asgardian farming village, Odin had sent a small force to neutralize the threat. He had selected a company of fifteen warriors in all, including the princes, Sif, and the Warriors Three.

The sound of cheering warriors brings the villagers out of their homes, their voices bright with relief and gratitude. And while they congratulate Loki too, both warriors and villagers alike seem to gravitate around Thor, and how could they not? Even covered in blood as he is, he still shines brighter than any sun, perhaps even more so in Loki’s eyes. In addition to the spatters of blood on his armor, Thor’s face is streaked dirt and sweat, his wild hair glows like burnished gold against the setting sun, and his eyes are bright with battle lust. He looks every bit the conquering warrior, powerful and dangerous as an oncoming storm. Just the sight of him makes Loki’s mouth go dry and his whole body itches to feel those battle-roughened hands upon him.

Thor winks at Loki when he catches his eye across the throngs of people. Loki crosses his arms and rolls his eyes at Thor’s arrogance. Thor  _knows_ what it does to Loki to watch him fight. He was purposely showing off again today, which both infuriates and delights Loki.

It infuriates him because it’s yet another example of how Thor is the perfect warrior, the perfect son Loki will never be. But it’s difficult for Loki to stay mad at him about it, because Thor always seeks out Loki’s gaze across the battlefield, wanting to make sure he’s watching. Thor fights for honor and for Asgard, but when he’s truly showing off he’s fighting for  _Loki._ Every blow is like an offering, as if he wields Mjolnir in Loki’s name.

In his more sentimental moments, it makes Loki want to give Thor a favor of some kind, as if he were a lovesick maiden rooting for her champion. Perhaps a green band of fabric Thor could tie to his arm, or weave in with the leather strap of Mjolnir’s handle. Thor would wear Loki’s mark upon him, and everyone would know just who he fights for.

But they don’t truly need it. The way Thor looks at him during battle is more than enough, and as soon as they’re alone, Loki will give Thor something far better than a simple favor.

More cheers go around when the townsfolk announce that a feast will be held in honor of the victory. While the other warriors start heading to the inn where they’ve been offered lodgings, Thor and Loki do not follow them.

"Aren’t you two coming?" Sif asks.

"Not yet. There may be a chance that more trolls lurk up in the hills," Thor says, though Loki knows this to be highly unlikely.

Sif moves forward as if to join them, but Thor raises a hand to stay her.

"No, my friend," Thor says. "My brother and I are a formidable team and I have no doubt we can handle any stragglers. You should go enjoy the festivities."

Sif does not look convinced, but Thor flashes her that brilliant smile of his that is impossible for even the most hardened warrior to resist.

"Do not worry. We will investigate quickly and return well before the big feast."

Sif sighs. “Very well then,” she says before heading toward the inn. Knowing her, she’s probably disappointed by the thought of missing out on another battle.

Thor and Loki turn to go, their footsteps crunching on the ground as they begin walking out of the village. Technically they could fly or Loki could teleport them further out, but both would require them to touch each other and as soon as they do, they won’t be able to stop.

The sexual tension between them becomes more charged with every step and though it’s painful to bear, Loki knows it will only make it that much sweeter when they finally succumb to their desires. By now, Loki’s cock is so hard that it hurts and he feels overheated, like his skin is too tight for his body. When he risks glancing over at Thor, he can tell by the tension in Thor’s muscles that he must feel much the same.

Twilight falls as they walk in silence for ten minutes, quick, long strides carrying them further and further away from the town. Loki’s blood thrums in anticipation when they finally reach a secluded little copse of trees, the perfect place to hide away from prying eyes. They grin at each other and then they both pounce, lips, teeth, and tongues coming together in a violent kiss. The fact that they are both covered in sweat and dirt and blood only seems to heighten their pleasure. Thor’s stubble is rough against Loki’s cheeks and he kisses Loki as if he wants to devour him whole.

They make short work of the top parts of their armor and cast them off to ground, both eager to feel skin on skin. Thor’s fingers are rough and bruising as he manhandles Loki to the ground. It reminds Loki of the way Thor wields Mjolnir so masterfully, the way Thor makes her sing as she flies through the air in the heat of battle. Before the night is over, he will make Loki sing too.

Thor climbs on top of Loki, kissing him hard and running his hands all over Loki’s pale skin. Loki claws at Thor’s shoulders and revels in the tang of copper when he nips at Thor with sharp teeth. They moan into each others’ mouths when Thor grinds his hips down, his erection rubbing against Loki’s through the leather pants of their armor. Thor pins Loki’s wrists down above his head and though Loki struggles, it’s not because he truly wants to break free. He just wants to truly  _feel_ the weight of Thor on top of him, all that strength and those powerful, unyielding muscles that will not be moved no matter how much Loki resists.

Thor breaks away from the kiss, and Loki feels a stab of disappointment when Thor releases his wrists as well. Thor’s face is flushed and he pants for air as he looks down at Loki. “Were you suitably impressed, brother?” he says, a smug smile on his face.

"Oh, don’t think so highly of yourself," Loki says, rolling his eyes.

"That is hardly necessary, as I have you to do that for me."

Loki glares up at Thor. “You conceited oaf,” he says before punching Thor in the arm hard. Thor merely laughs and Loki is far too lust-addled to truly be mad at him.

When they were children, Loki had admired Thor above all others, as if his golden brother hung the moon and stars. Now that they are young men, Loki knows he is far too old for such hero worship. Even still, he fears that part of him will always love Thor in such a way, no matter what resentments he may hold toward his brother now.

But he also knows that there’s a part of Thor that feeds off of Loki’s affection and preens under the intense focus of Loki’s gaze. That needs Loki there by his side to share in his greatest adventures and be a witness to his greatest triumphs.

Loki licks his lips. “Then show me that my esteem is not misplaced. Show me that your prowess extends beyond the battlefield,” Loki says, and the wild glint in Thor’s eyes makes him shiver.

Thor roughly kisses his way across Loki’s jaw line and down to his neck, leaving love bites that Loki will surely have to cover up with magic later. Loki hisses when Thor bites down hard on the juncture between his neck and shoulder, the pain and pleasure of it all so deeply entwined.

"Yes,  _Thor_ ,” Loki moans, because this is exactly what he wants. He wants Thor to wreck him utterly, to leave him nothing but puddling mess of pleasure under Thor’s hands.

Thor grabs the small vial of oil he knows Loki keeps in his pocket and then roughly rolls Loki over onto his hands and knees. He yanks Loki’s pants down to mid-thigh and Loki feels so deliciously exposed that it makes him shiver. Loki exhales in deep, heaving breaths, feeling dizzy with arousal as he waits for Thor’s next move.

Thor oils up his thick fingers and Loki moans softly as they stretch him open. One finger becomes two and three, until finally Thor is pressing the blunt head of his cock against Loki’s greedy hole. It burns as it sinks inside in one long stroke, and Loki would have it no other way.

Their mingled gasps and moans fill the air as Thor slowly works his hips, letting Loki get used to the feel of a cock inside him again. It feels so right that Loki could nearly cry from it; it’s as if they were made for each other, as if Thor belongs there inside of him. Thor picks up his pace and starts fucking Loki with hard, deep strokes, but it’s not enough. He can tell that Thor is holding back and that simply will not do.

“ _Fuck_  me, you bastard,” Loki demands, and it seems this was all the permission Thor needed. He sets a punishing rhythm as he drives into Loki hard, his balls slapping heavily against Loki’s ass.

"Oh fuck,  _Thor_  yes yes fuck me,” Loki moans, toes curling and back arching with the sheer pleasure of it all. At first he pushes his hips back to meet Thor’s every thrust, but Thor soon puts a stop to that. He grips Loki’s neck and pins his head down in the dirt while using his other hand to force Loki’s ass higher up in the air. It should be shameful to be in such a wanton position, but Loki craves it, aches to be pinned down and speared on Thor’s cock over and over again.

Thor smacks Loki’s ass sharply before truly starting to fuck Loki in earnest, the new angle making it that much better when Thor ruts into him like an animal. Loki sobs, his mouth open and drooling into the dirt as Thor uses him. And Loki takes it, his skin flushed and feverish and his every nerve ending ablaze with unfathomable pleasure. Loki doesn’t think he’s ever felt so alive.

Thor grunts as he pounds Loki into the ground, filthy words spilling forth from his lips. “I saw you, brother. The way you looked at me out on the battlefield. I wanted nothing more than to have you then, to steal away with you as my prize and make you writhe beneath me.”

Loki chokes out a moan as he lets Thor’s words wash over him. It only arouses him further to hear the way Thor’s perverted thoughts so mirror his own.

"Oh  _Loki_ … I would slay a thousand trolls for this. For  _you_ , brother,” he says, and Loki’s cock grows even harder from the thought that Thor would kill for him.

Thor’s hands are an iron grip on Loki’s hips, and Loki can’t wait to see all the delicious bruises he will leave behind. Loki lets out a sharp cry when Thor reaches down and pinches his nipple hard, the sharp sting of pain only intensifying Loki’s pleasure. Thor chuckles softly and then puts his hand back on Loki’s neck, holding Loki in place as he fucks him even harder than before. Loki didn’t even think such a thing was possible and it hurts so good that he’s practically screaming for it.

His voice is raw and hoarse, wounded animal noises spilling forth from his lips unbidden. Sounds that he would probably be ashamed of if Thor’s fat cock didn’t feel so damned good stretching him open.

Loki’s climax surprises him, and his vision whites out as he writhes and shoots his come all over the ground. Thor follows right behind him, letting out a long low moan as he pours his seed into Loki’s tight ass. There is so much of it, wet and hot inside him as Thor’s hips stutter out the last of his orgasm. Loki clenches his ass, feeling utterly debauched as he shamelessly milks Thor’s cock for all he’s worth.

At last, Thor collapses on top of Loki, struggling to catch his breath. As much as Loki likes the weight of Thor’s body on his, his legs are trembling and he feels like his whole body might give out.

“ _Thor_ ,” Loki hisses. Thor seems to get the hint because he pulls out and rolls Loki over onto his side.

Thor smiles as he lies down beside Loki, body half draped over Loki’s smaller frame. He leans down and covers Loki’s mouth with his own in a wet, messy kiss. Loki tangles his fingers in Thor’s hair and Thor touches Loki everywhere he can reach, his fingers dancing over the bruises he’s already left on Loki’s skin.

Loki can feel Thor’s growing erection against his thigh and Thor moans when Loki arches up against it. Loki’s own cock is steadily getting hard again because although Thor fucked him thoroughly, it was not nearly enough. He feels like he’s on fire, his blood still burning for Thor.

Hot come leaks from Loki’s well-used hole and he sighs when Thor collects some of it on his fingers and pushes it back inside. He can already imagine how incredible it will feel when Thor takes him again, Loki’s hole slick and sloppy as Thor uses his own come to ease the way. Perhaps Thor will take him on his back this time so that Loki can draw blood as he rakes his fingernails across Thor’s skin.

Thor grins at him. “So, what say you now, Loki? Were you suitably impressed this time?”

Loki’s own lips quirk up into a little smile. “Mm, you’ll have to do better than that, Thor.”

And he does.


	5. Reasons My Son is Crying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I saw this hilarious post on [stereobone’s blog](http://stereobone.tumblr.com/post/65280378145/heres-a-thought-thor-loki-have-a-baby-and-tony) about how Thor would totally be the kind of dad who shows people pictures of their kid all the time. And then [homovikings](http://homovikings.tumblr.com/post/65310349862/heres-a-thought-thor-loki-have-a-baby-and-tony) had these hilarious tags on a reblog of it and I… well, this fic happened.

Eddie shifts his weight around, trying to get comfortable. Considering the fact that he’s sitting on the cold floor with his hands in restraints, it’s next to impossible. The mission had gone terribly wrong, and now Eddie and a couple dozen other Hydra agents are huddled together, being held prisoner after being caught by the Avengers themselves. 

Eddie really wishes they hadn’t taken his cowl off. He got hit on the head sometime during the fighting and the bright lights in the warehouse only make his headache worse. 

The worst part about this all is that it’s not like Eddie even really  _believes_ in Hydra’s mission or anything. He was just looking to make a buck, maybe move up in the ranks and get some  _real_ power. But now it seems like the assholes at headquarters sent them into a trap, probably just as a distraction from whatever else they’ve got planned. “If a head is cut off, two more will take its place” or so they say. Really, Eddie should have known better than to get involved with Hydra. He’s getting way too old for this bullshit, and not really looking forward to doing another stint in prison.

But who knows, maybe he’s wrong about Hydra. Maybe they’ll send some other agents to bust them out before they all get thrown in jail. But still, Eddie can’t say he’s really counting on it. 

Eddie looks around at the other agents, half of whom seem unconscious. He spots Jason, a dark-haired guy who Eddie is not-quite-friends with, and he looks as exhausted as Eddie feels.

"I will stay and guard these men until transport comes for them," says a booming voice, and when Eddie looks up he knows that any chance of escape is gone, as if it weren’t already so slim in the first place.

Thor is… he’s  _huge_. Not just his height and his muscles, but his whole presence. Some people like to say that the Asgardians aren’t  _really_ gods, but as Eddie stares up at Thor he understands just how wrong those people are. He’s heard stories about Thor, about how strong and powerful he is. He’s read the papers and seen the news reports just like everyone else. But after awhile, all the stories blend together and Thor seemed like some distant myth or legend again, like the way it was before he came to Earth again and formed the Avengers.

But now it’s  _real_. Now Eddie sees that the stories are all completely, terrifyingly true; Thor is myth made into reality. Eddie would be lying if he said he wasn’t scared out of his mind. The only saving grace is that after this is over, Thor and his buddies will probably keep going after Hydra; it looks like the assholes in upper management who sold them out will be getting theirs too soon enough.

Thor starts speaking again in that booming voice of his. He’s rambling on, chastising them about dishonor and misdeeds. The kind of noble hero bullshit that drives Eddie crazy and makes his headache worsen even more. He spaces out, wondering if maybe he has a concussion or something.

"Ow," Eddie hisses when someone elbows him in the side. He hears the sound of throats clearing and when he looks around, all eyes are on him. He looks straight ahead and meets Thor’s intense gaze. Eddie gulps because apparently Thor has been talking.  _To him_.  

"Um, what?" Eddie says dumbly, because seriously, what the hell do you say to a god, especially one who’s probably pissed off at you for not paying attention?

"I said, would you like to see pictures of my son?" Thor says, and though Eddie is relieved that Thor doesn’t seem angry, he feels utterly dumbfounded by the question.

"I… yes? Um, sure Mr. Thor," he manages to choke out, and the smile that crosses Thor’s face is blindingly bright.

"Excellent!" Thor says as he slaps Eddie on the back. Eddie guesses that if he were a god or a superhuman, it would just be a friendly pat. But since Eddie had the misfortune of being born just a regular old human, the force of Thor’s hand knocks the wind out of him and he struggles to breathe. Thor doesn’t seem to notice at all, just reaches into a pouch on his belt and pulls out a small, black device.

"Is that.. is that a Stark Phone?" Eddie asks incredulously.

"Aye," Thor says as he presses a few buttons on the touchscreen. "Tony Stark is a good friend of mine and procured the device for me."

The gadget looks completely ridiculous in Thor’s massive hand and it’s a wonder he doesn’t break the damn thing, what with the way the guy throws that hammer around and all. 

In fact, Eddie’s still not entirely sure that Thor isn’t just going to bash his head in. Because him wanting to show Eddie pictures of his son? That must be some kind of joke or something.

Although, from what he knows of Thor, he’s not much of a joker. That’s more the area of his brother, or whatever they are to each other. Nobody seems quite clear on that and Eddie is more than content to leave it alone.

Thor sits down heavily beside Eddie and presses the little icon to view the pictures on his phone. Dozens of albums pop up, with titles like ”Magni’s first birthday” and ”Magni’s first steps.” But it’s “Magni’s first weapon” that Thor selects. 

An image appears on the screen of a young boy, holding a sword almost bigger than he is. He has dark hair and paler skin, but is otherwise the spitting image of Thor.

Eddie’s mouth gapes open in shock because he can’t believe it. He’s actually sitting here with Thor, looking at pictures of his kid. Eddie’s seen a lot of shit in his life but this is a whole new level of surreal.

And the even crazier thing is that the pictures themselves are actually pretty good.  _Thor, God of Photography_ , Eddie thinks, barely managing to hold back the nervous laughter threatening to spill out. 

"Magni is five years old now, certainly old enough for his first sword," Thor says as he flips through the pictures. "Loki disagreed but we managed to persuade him. It seems that he is not immune to Magni’s tears," Thor says with a bark of laughter. Eddie has no idea what to say to that, so he decides he’s better off keeping his mouth shut for now. 

"Tell me… Eddie, was it? Do you have children of your own?"

"Yeah, it’s Eddie. But uh, no, I don’t have any kids. But I… I know what you mean, about kids crying to get their way. My little sister used to do that to my dad all the time."

Thor laughs again, so loud and booming that Eddie can feel it in his bones. “When Loki and I caused trouble as children, our mother would always say that one day we would be ‘blessed’ with children who did the same, so that we might truly understand what we put our mother through. It seems that she was right. I fear that Magni will become as skilled in manipulation as Loki is.”

Eddie opens his mouth but no words come out. So Thor and Loki really are  _together_. That’s really… well, maybe they have different rules up in Asgard. Eddie wasn’t about to pass judgement and he sure as hell wasn’t going to ask any questions about it. 

With a flick of his finger, Thor shows Eddie more pictures. There are a bunch of the kid grinning and swinging the sword, and then finally one of him on the ground crying, sword laying at his feet.

"He fell?"

"Ah yes," Thor says, though he doesn’t sound too upset about it. "But every warrior must stumble before he can achieve greatness. See here, he got back up again right afterwards," Thor says and he flicks the screen to move on to the next picture. Sure enough, the boy is back on his feet with the sword in hand, and though his face is still streaked with tears, his broad smile makes him look just like Thor.

"Yes, I was most proud of him, and he has only gotten better since then," Thor beams.

"Wow. Yeah, that’s real great, Mr. Thor. He seems like a tough kid."

"Indeed he is," Thor says, chest puffing out a little with pride. Eddie catches Jason’s eye from over Thor’s shoulder. He stares at Eddie wide-eyed and mouths "What the hell is going on?"

Eddie widens his own eyes and shakes his head, the universal signal for “fuck if I know.”

But Eddie’s attention is quickly pulled back to Thor, who keeps opening up more photo albums full of pictures to show. There’s one with Magni in Asgard’s gardens, which look like something out of a fairytale. Eddie figures that they are, if you really think about it. There’s another album with the kid’s first pony ride and then another of little moments around the castle. Palace. Whatever, Eddie’s not up on Asgardian vocabulary.

"And here’s Loki, reading Magni a bedtime story," Thor says. And sure enough, there’s the god of mischief and chaos himself, fully engrossed in reading his son a story. Word on the street is that Loki’s mostly retired from supervilliany for the time being, and Eddie guesses that this must be why. His face looks softer, so different from the cackling madman on the news.

Really, this is easily the most bizarre experience of Eddie’s life.

"And now I shall show you pictures of the birth," Thor says cheerfully. Eddie’s whole body tenses up because  _this cannot be happening_ but it’s not like he can really tell Thor no, now is it? 

"Loki was very angry with me, but it was a momentous occasion and needed to be recorded," Thor says as he scrolls through to find the right album. Eddie closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, bracing himself for the worst. 

But when he opens them, a whole team of SHIELD agents are pouring into the building, here with the transport vans for Eddie and the other Hydra operatives.

 _Oh thank god_ , Eddie thinks as he breathes in a sigh of a relief.

"Well, I suppose it is time for you to go," Thor says, seeming disappointed that their little show and tell is over.

"Thanks. For showing me the pictures, I mean," Eddie says as Thor helps him to his feet.

"Think nothing of it," Thor says with a grin. "I know that it is a custom of you Midgardians to show people pictures of your offspring and as a protector of your realm, I try my best to appreciate your cultural practices."

"That’s great. You’re a stand up guy, Mr. Thor."

"Thank you," Thor says, nodding at Eddie before swinging his hammer around in circles and taking to the sky. Probably heading back home to see his kid and his… Loki.

Eddie turns around and starts trudging along with the other prisoners. At least he’ll have an interesting story to tell the guys in the pen, if they even believe him that is. Eddie sighs as he climbs onto the van. Maybe it’s high time he retired.


End file.
